Sleeping Cutie
by Tsuki of the Roselight
Summary: A crossdressing Jaden, an angel Syrus, a devil Chazz, an evil Alexis, and a tortured Zane. What more could you ask for? oneshot, slight yaoi, ZaneJaden


Sup! This is my new one-shot! Usually I would write tons of things in the beginning but I don't know what to write so yeah…

Anyways get on with reading and if you don't know what this is about then should have read the summary!

* * *

Everything was their fault.

Zane knew he shouldn't blame them but truly everything that happened was their fault. Syrus just had to fall in the pool. Jaden just had to try and save him. Alexis just had to lend him her clothes. A security guard just had stop by and almost catch them. And he just had to grab Jaden's hand instead of Syrus's.

Okay maybe some of it was his fault but that didn't mean he had to be punished by having Jaden Yuki in his room at 9:00 P.M. at night.

In a dress

Looking a little to comfortable for his own good.

Zane mentally groaned. Why did the rules have to state that you can't be out pass 8:00 P.M? Why did he grab Jaden and not Syrus? Why did that dress have to be that short?

"Zane?" Oh good Lord his voice. Zane looked up from the book he was 'reading' to see Jaden in that cute, short, frilly dress that seriously had a hard time covering his ass.

"What?" Zane asked praising himself for sounding so calm.

Jaden cocked his head to the side. "Are you okay? You haven't talked to me, which now thinking about it really isn't a surprise, or looked at me in the last 30 minutes."

_'Why won't I look at you!'_ Zane yelled in his mind. _'Maybe it's because you're in a dress showing every inch of your body and is practically begging me to rip it off and ravish you!'_

"I'm fine" Zane answered instead.

"You sure? You seem a bit flushed." He said confusingly while walking up to him and tiptoeing (which made the dress go higher) to feel his forehead.

Shit. Zane thought and quickly pushed Jaden away. "I'm fine, why don't you change and wear some of my clothes. I'm pretty sure you would rather wear mines then Alexis's."

Jaden obviously didn't get the clue. "No it's okay. I don't want to trouble you and besides this is pretty comfortable." he said spinning around, too dense to figure out the torture he was bringing to Zane. "Anyways you sure you're okay? Maybe you should lie down?"

_'Only if you're in it'_ a little voice in the back of Zane's head whispered.

He shook his head of the thoughts and answered Jaden with a 'No'.

"Fine" Jaden said casually. "Do you mind if I lie down somewhere then? It's pretty late…"

"Whatever" he said not daring to look at him.

"Ye of little words" Jaden joked and curiously walked into Zane's bedroom.

Now Jaden was like a sugar-high kid. You can have mountains of energy one minute and drop like the dead the next.

This explained 2 things.

1. Why Jaden fell asleep so heavily and easily.

2. Why Zane decides to sneak a peak at him.

Looking at the small body on his bed, an angel Syrus and a devil Chazz appeared out of nowhere.

The conversation went a little like this. (I'm using the initials DC for devil Chazz and AS for angel Syrus because it's easier)

DC: Common, you know you want to do it. He's such a heavy sleeper that he won't even notice. Take a quick kiss or 2…

AS: Don't do it! Jaden still hasn't had his first kiss yet! Do you really think he would want it to be taken from him anonymously?

DC: Well if you don't take it now what other chance do you have? Jaden's getting pretty popular with both female and male students…

AS: ZANE! You can't listen to him! He's Chazz for God's Sake! And he's the devil!

DC: Yeah and why are you listening to him? He's just a frumpy little angel wearing a dress and has a golden circle above his head!

AS: glares Take that back!

DC: Make me!

They were about to have a yelling match before-.

"Why the hell are you guys here?" Zane asked annoyed and in doing so waking up Jaden.

AS: Oops! Gotta go!

DC: See ya later!

And in a second they popped out of here.

"Zane?" Jaden asked rubbing his eyes cutely giving him a uke-ish look.

"Jaden sorry I-" before he could finish his apology. Jaden grabbed his arm making fall on the bed.

"Mine" he heard Jaden murmured snuggling up to him with a very firm grip on his arm.

Zane mentally (he's been doing a lot of mental stuff ) banged his head against an imaginary wall. He should have known that when Jaden's out, he's out.

He looked at the boy sleeping. Sometimes he wondered if the boy really was a boy. If it weren't for the flat chest Jaden could probably look prettier then most of the girls in school. He had pretty, pouty lips, was short with a lithe body, and had thecutest ass possible.

Damn! He sounded just like a pervert! Zane felt something move closer to him and he looked at Jaden. He now had his legs around his waist and his lips-.

Were on Zane's

After a few seconds his lips were now off Zane's and to say the least Zane was shocked. Then he heard the murmured of the word 'blueberries'.

Zane groaned and decided that when it was moring he would be taking a cold shower.

More snuggling

A very, very cold shower.

Now in another room 3 girls who were guilty of impersonating a security guard, pushing little Syrus into the pool, and torturing Zane were laughing their heads off.

"He's going to kill us when he finds out." one of the girls spoke.

"If he finds out, right-?" another one answered turning to the last one

"-Alexis"

* * *

Wow Alexis so evil to Zane! Sigh Jaden's so naive. Anyways now see that bottom below that says 'Review' well listen to it and review! It's the only thing I get for writing! Oh and no flames! You can give me constuctive critism though. 


End file.
